


On the Lake Path

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy walk beside the Tiernsee</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Lake Path

There was no denying it: she would have to brave the dreadful weather and walk the lake path through the rain. She had errands to do for Matron and for Mademoiselle Lepattre, none of which could be delayed. So she gathered herself together, put on her coat and gloves and tucked her hair up in a beret, and stepped out.

By the time she reached the path, she was slightly damp. Halfway to Seespitz, the strands of hair that had escaped from her beret were plastered to her cheeks, and at Seespitz itself, she was not fit to be seen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fog Over Tiernsee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82897) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin)




End file.
